telltalegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Greene
Shawn Greene is a secondary character featured in The Walking Dead: Season 1. He is the son of Hershel Greene, and a kind and resourceful young man who looks out for others. Background Little is known about Shawn's early life. He is the eldest son of Hershel Greene and has at least four sisters. He is close friends with Chet and has a reputation for being kind and helpful, though he often needs convincing in order to help around the farm. Appearances A New Day If Lee Everett and Clementine decide to depart during the day, Shawn is first seen when he and Chet encounter the two as the wander onto the street in suburban Atlanta, Georgia. He mistakes Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation on how he knew her. As they were talking, a group of walkers began to approach them. Lee assisted Shawn and Chet clear the road in Clementine's neighborhood and rode in Shawn's car back to the farm. If Lee and Clementine decide to wait until nightfall before leaving her house, Shawn appears with Officer Andre Mitchell and the road is already cleared. Andre fires at Lee, but then realizes that they are human. Shawn accidentally mistakes Clementine as Lee's daughter, to which Lee gave an explanation for how he knew her. Shawn explains that Chet has been bitten and they are attempting to find the walker who killed him. As they are talking, an undead Chet appears and they quickly flee the neighborhood in Andre's patrol car. In both cases, Lee and Clementine arrive with Shawn at his family's farm. Though his father, Hershel, is initially wary, he sympathises with Lee on account of Clementine's young age. After the escape, Shawn tells Hershel whatever story Lee gave for knowing Clementine. He also suggests to fortify the fence to protect the farm, which Hershel either agrees or disagrees with, depending on Chet's fate. Nonetheless, he allows Shawn to do it. Shawn is seen the next morning working on the fence with Duck, to which Lee offers to help by sawing some boards. During this, Shawn talks to Lee about the things he saw while in the city, such as a cop shooting a kid point-blank in the face. Lee's responses either reassure or unnerve Shawn, but he proceeds to fortify the fence anyway. He is confident that things will work out in the end and thanks Lee for the conversation. He tells Lee that he should be fine with the wood already cut, and that Hershel is looking for him. During Hershel's second interaction with Lee, the two hear a sudden screaming. Lee rushes to the source and sees Shawn pinned under a tractor and a pair of walkers trying to reach him from the other side of the fence. At the same moment, Duck, who had accidentally driven the tractor onto Shawn, is grabbed by a third walker, who tries to pull him to the other side of the fence. Death If Lee chooses to help Shawn, he has two opportunities to choose how to go about it. He can try and lift the tractor off of Shawn, he can try to pull Shawn out from under, or he can try to attack the walkers. Any option he tries fails, and provides no reward. Kenny arrives and goes to Duck to help him, and Lee can choose to go help Duck instead, but if he tries to save Shawn again, Lee has the same options as before. No matter what Lee tries, none of the options are fruitful. Kenny escapes with Duck and does not help Lee save Shawn. The fence collapses, and the walkers attack Shawn, biting into his neck. Hershel arrives with his shotgun and kills the walkers that attack Shawn and he rushes to his son's side. In his final moments, Shawn tells Hershel how Lee had tried to save him and that he would be okay. Angered by his son's death, Hershel demands that they all leave the farm. Kenny apologizes for Shawn's death, but Hershel does not accept it. He warns Lee that Kenny would do the same again if it were Clementine's life on the line, and Lee may choose to defend or blame Kenny for his actions. Regardless of how he chooses to respond, Hershel again demands they leave the farm, and Lee leaves with Kenny for Macon. If Lee chooses to help Duck, he has two opportunities to choose how to go about it. He can try to pull Duck back, punch the walker in the head, or lift a wooden board to strike the walker with. If the third option is chosen, the walker lets go of Duck and falls to the ground, stunned. Kenny arrives and Lee says that they must save Shawn, but Kenny runs away with his son. If any other option is chosen, Lee fails to get the walker off of Duck, but Duck's father arrives to help. Lee is given the same options as before, and choosing any of them results in success this time. Lee is unable to help Shawn in time after Kenny runs away with his son. Regardless of how Lee saved Duck, the walkers break through the fence and attack Shawn, biting into his neck. Hershel arrives with his shotgun and dispatches the walkers attacking his son, but not in time to save him from death. He rushes to his son's side to search for signs of life, but is unable to find any. Angered by his son's death, Hershel demands that they all leave his farm. Kenny tries to apologize, but Hershel does not accept. Hershel blames Lee for not trying to help his son, and Lee can try to justify why he went to save Duck, but Hershel doesn't accept that either. Hershel demands they leave again, and Lee leaves with Kenny for Macon. Quotes Gallery TWD-anewday3.png|Shawn and Chet in suburban Atlanta. TWD-anewday2.png|Officer Andre Mitchell protects Clementine, Lee and Shawn. Notes * Shawn is one of the seven characters from the comic series to make an appearance in the video game; the other six being Glenn Rhee, Hershel Greene, Michonne, Pete, Siddiq, and Paul Monroe. Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Walking Dead: Season One characters